h2ojustaddwaterfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skinny Jeans Hurt
Plot A new girl, Julia starts to rule the school. Taking Rikki's place of a rival for Angela. "You know Angie? I love the way you think your so cool, because your not" Julia said. "First of all" Angela said. "I'm Angela not Angie. Angie is over there *points at Angie* Thank you very much and that insult was used in 1590! And the person that said it got beat up!". The principal walked by "Your so mean to me!" Julia said crying as she ran away. "Come to my office Ms. Dawson, Nash" the principal ordred. "It's not like something that's never happened before. And why is her name first? I'm way more important" Angela said as she walked behind the principal. "Ok, Julia tell your story" Principal Jones said. "Kay, well I was just walking in the halls and I saw a crowd and I decided to introduce myself. And she started insulting me. She made me cry" Julia said. "Ok, so I was just talking to the crowd and she comes up and says 'Hey I heard you rule this school (which I do) I've researched your application. You know Angie I love the way you think your so cool, because your not". Angela siad. "Go" he siad. "Um....ok?" Angela said. "Thank you" Julia said politly. Julia closed the door. "And that's how you act" Julia said as she walked away. "Shaky " ~Angela. Angela and Brittany saw Julia when they were in the cafeteria she was looking hot in here skinny jeans she had a bull horn then she stood on the table. She announced in the bullhorn "Everyone. Give me your attention or else! Ok, so as you can see I look hotter then usual and well basicly their skinny jeans. Buy them for 20 bucks per size. Thank you very much. Lata lusers!". "I have to buy them!" Brittany exlaimed. "Why?" ~Angela. "Because. I want to look awesome in jeans and those jeans are extreme the flyer she keeps putting up reads "Julia Dawson: Extremly Skinny Jeans". I wanna be extreme!" Brittany said. "Whatever. I'll see you in the hosptial" Angela said. Angela left. "Wait wait NO! Ang! Hpm. Text ya later". Julia walked by. "Hey, are you intresed in my awesomely extreme jeans?" She asked Brittany. "Yes!" Brittany said excitedly. Brittan gave her the money and Julia gave er the jeans "Don't wear them out" Julia said rudly. When Brittany tried them on they squeezed her. Angela walked in the bathroom where Brittany was. "Brittany you look tight" she said. "Thank you" Brittany said. "No I litterly meant tight your abou to die in those". They walked out. Jake walked over "Oh hey babe" Angela said she then kissed him. "When's dinner?" Jake asked. "6: 30. My house" Amgela said flirty. "Sounds good" Jake said. "I'll pick you up in my car. Bye" Angela said as she then kissed Jake again. Jake then relized Brittany "Brittany. Those look to tight on you. You ought to collapse" Jake said as he then walked away. When they all enterd the gym for gym time Julia was still wearing her skinny jeans and so was Brittany. When Brittany heard Julia talk she clapped (can't blame her she told Charlotte to shut up for she did talk alot). The gym teacher told Julia to sit down. After gym class, Cleo and Emma go to see Bella. They would've brought Rikki to but she was absent fom school. Soon, everyone was wearing skinny jeans exept Angela. When they were all walking in the hall's everyone started to collapse. When Brittany fell Angela said worringly "Brittany, no Jake what happened!?!? Brittany don't do this to me. Britt! Jake oh nononon! This can't happen! AH!" Everyone got up. "Oh thank goodness" Angela said. "She then got some guys not wearing the jeans to help her carry them to the hospital. She carried Brittany. When they got there. Catrina was all ready there since she had brought Bella. After everyone had recovered Bella gave Catrina a big hug. Brittany and Jake ggave Angela a big hug. Angela then walked in the music room she says "What are you even doing? Anyway come to the gym everyone's looking for you" Angela then walked away. Julia then crawled to the gym. For she couldn't walk in her jeans. When she get's there everyone boo's since she almost killed them with her jeans she is then suspened and never seen again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1